Qu'importe la différence, tant que l'amour existe
by Elise-rose-cullen
Summary: Je suis amoureuse et vous allez lire comment j'en suis arrivé à aimer.


Qu'importe la différence, tant que l'amour existe.

19 septembre 2017

Au loin, nous voyons une belle femme souriante de nostalgie et de bonheur, assise sur un canapé, elle lit un livre de cuir noir avec inscrit en lettre d'or sur la couverture :

_Journal intime d'une existence_

et plus bas toujours sur la couverture :

_De Marie Christina Swan _

Sur la première page d'un blanc immaculée, y est inscrit :

**19 Septembre 1997... Cher journal, j'écris maintenant car tout commence en ce jour. Ce n'est jamais qu'une histoire, comme celle de milliers de gens mais voilà, c'est mon histoire et bien sûre c'est différent.**

« Quelques pages d'un journal, raconte une belle histoire de cœur »

Je m'appelle Marie Christina Swan, 17 ans et je suis amoureuse.

Lui, il s'appelle Anthony Derek Cullen et son âge est notre différence.

Moi, je suis serveuse dans un Dinner tout près de chez moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés à cet endroit et de fil en aiguille nous avons discutés, il est revenus tous les soirs à la même heure, jamais aucune absence.

Nous sommes devenus amis, juste amis.

J'apprends à le connaître, je lui fait de plus en plus confiance et je pense que c'est la même chose de son côté. Il m'a dit être avocat spécialiser dans les crimes, il habite une maison au bord de la forêt, il dit que ici, le changement est radicale par rapport à son ancien chez lui, à Miami.

Oh ici, c'est Boston, ville pas si tranquille que ça.

C'est moi qui fait la conversation, c'est vrai je l'avoue, je parle beaucoup mais il me dit aimait m'entendre parler et rire, alors je continue. Parce que, j'adore qu'il aime quelque chose de moi.

Je l'avoue aussi, je ne suis pas discrète, j'ai même honte. Dès qu'il entre, mon sourire s'agrandit, dès qu'il me parle, mes yeux brillent, une caresse sans faire exprès et mes joues rougissent.

Cet homme est fort, très fort.

Parce que, pour la première fois, je tombe amoureuse.

Pourtant, un soir, quelque chose a changer, son regard se fait sérieux, sa main se pose sur la mienne, sa voix s'élève terriblement envoûtante et il me dit :

_ Marie, ne pense pas que je n'ai rien vu, mais il y a une trop grande différence entre nous pour que quelque chose existe.

Alors, je l'avoue, j'ai nié l'évidence, ne pas savoir de quoi il parle, peut-être pour retardé l'échéance d'un futur cœur briser.

Puis, la colère m'a habiter, il n'a pas le droit, c'est injuste. Il rejette ce « nous » dont il croit tout savoir mais qui n'existe pas encore ou qui n'existera jamais. Je hausse le ton mais il m'ignore, alors la peur prend forme et il sort les mots qui détruit.

_ Je ne peux pas tomber amoureux de toi.

Je lui rétorque :

_ Ne pas pouvoir ou ne pas vouloir ?

Mais il ne me réponds pas, il se lève, paye son addition, dépose un baiser sur mon front et s'en va, pas de regard en arrière. Mes larmes coules, je ne les retiens pas, ne les contrôle même pas.

Parce que, sans aucun doute, je le sais au fond de moi, il ne reviendra pas.

Ma patronne, sans doute ayant pitié, me libère, je cours jusqu'à chez moi, m'enferme dans mon lit et pleur de tout mon cœur. Je suis revenu avec le sourire, faire semblant est tellement facile, ne pas penser à lui est ma devise mais rien ne fonctionne. Dès que le clocher de la porte tinte, l'espoir en moi revit et sombre dans les ténèbres quand ce n'est pas lui.

Les jours et les semaines passe, mon sourire s'affaiblit, mes yeux ne brille plus, j'ai l'impression de plus connaître mon rire tellement il sonne faux.

Qui suis-je, maintenant ? Je ne me reconnais plus.

L'amour est vraiment notre raison de vivre.

Mon amour a disparu, je dois toujours vivre ?

Oui, car j'ai une malédiction : l'espoir de le revoir.

Et il est revenu, un soir.

Une tasse de café à la main, je me suis assise en face de lui et donner la tasse sans le regarder.

Dans un silence complet, sans être dérangé, il a bu son café et j'ai attendu un signe plonger dans son regard qui pour une fois briller d'une lueur sauvage et, je n'ose l'espéré, de désir.

En silence, il se lève, tends la main vers moi et me dit :

_ Viens avec moi.

Sans aucune hésitation, je la pris.

Il m'entraîne en dehors du restaurant, nous courons comme des enfants, main dans la main. Il bifurque dans une ruelle, m'adosse contre un mûr et se penche vers moi.

_ Qu'importe notre différence, ce « nous » existe, je le veux.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Cette nuit là, il m'a emmener chez lui, nous avons fait l'amour avec douceur et sensualité, ma première fois de rêve.

Notre différence est difficile, j'ai 17 ans et il a 31 ans mais...

Qu'importe notre différence, tant que notre amour existe.

« On n'oublie jamais rien mais le reste n'est que la suite d'une vie pleine »

Au loin, nous voyons de nouveau cette femme, Marie.

Maintenant, elle a 37 ans, marié à l'homme qu'elle aime, heureuse maman de deux adorable petit garçon et enceinte d'une probable future petite fille.

Alors, oui, qu'importe la différence, tant que l'amour existe.


End file.
